


Love Details

by Ivychankasumi



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Koriand'r, Alpha Roy Harper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Nesting, Omega Jason Todd, Polyamorous Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivychankasumi/pseuds/Ivychankasumi
Summary: Kori and Roy notice that some personal belongings have been disappearing this past few days and the worst part is that the only person dedicated to keep everything neat and in place is now locked in his room with an "important mission".Maybe, the sweet trail of pheromones will give them a hint on how to solve this mystery.RoyJayKori Drabble. Fluff. MildNsfw.
Relationships: Koriand'r/Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Koriand'r, Roy Harper/Koriand'r/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020





	Love Details

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Love Details](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039419) by [Ivychankasumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivychankasumi/pseuds/Ivychankasumi)



> I never want to remember how Kori was treated in RHATO, but man, I do love to hc a good poly relationship between those outlaws.  
> Someone said two strong redheads Alpha taking care of a grumpy omega? Count me in.
> 
> Thank to my beta @Noctomata, who always helps me out
> 
> Day 5: Nesting
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belongs to DC Comics.

– Ngh . It's not here either... – Roy finished arranging his tools in the cardboard boxes that sat under his desk. Jason always called him out on his mess; asking him to be neater, but he never paid much attention to that. He was always too busy creating devices that would be useful in the field. Tidiness was for the weak. 

After looking everywhere Soon enough he was moving the fridge, trying to check if it hadn't ended up behind the cabinet by chance . – No... – And he put the thing back in place, pursing his lips.

He retraced his steps to the bedroom, checking under the bed to be sure it wasn’t there either, and then climbing onto it to verify that it wasn’t between the mattress and the wall, hiding from him. – Agh, I can’t believe it. – He finally gave up and lay there, face down, without much intention on continuing with his fruitless search.

Suddenly he felt a sweet scent enter the room, and he did not need to turn to know who had entered the place.

– Ngh , Jaybird … I can't find my cap. – He complained without moving a muscle, his nose pushing against the mattress making him sound just a little funny. He felt like he had already flipped all the places where he had used it in the last few days, but it was nowhere to be found. It was his favorite cap, he wore it almost all the time. – Where could it be…?

– I don't know. I’m washing the sheets, get up. – He stated standing next to him, not paying too much attention to his drama. Roy let out a slight whimper.

– But Jay , I brought it home with me, I swear... – He continued lamenting.

– Ah, move your ass. – Todd didn’t want to follow his childish game and pulled the sheets by force, making the archer roll crying small complaints.

– But Jaaasooon . – He begged once more, but only got the view of his boyfriend leaving with the basket in his arms and disappearing with a disinterested expression as a reward.

Harper stayed there, staring at the ceiling, with the bitter feeling that he had lost his precious cap. Yes, of course, he could buy another, but it was not the same... He felt naked going out without it...

– What's going on? – The tamarian had appeared floating from one moment to another, stopping above him with a worried expression and wearing one of Jason's shirts. She had surely heard his whining.

– Kooori . – He raised his arms looking for the comfort of his warm girlfriend. Kori got down to kneel on the bed and Harper rushed to hug her waist. – I can't find my cap anywhere... I don't understand what happened. I used it two days ago, when we were patrolling... I got back with it, I didn’t forget this time.  
She stroked his hair, listening carefully. – Are you sure? Didn't you drop it while you were on the motorcycle...? – Roy shook his head, closing his eyes. Sometimes he was truly, just like a child.

– No. I remember when I took it off before sleeping. I even recall Jaybird tried to take it off me when we arrived… – He frowned, a little frustrated. – It couldn't have just disappeared like that...

– Hmm... Now that you mention it...– Kori caught his attention, so Harper opened his eyes again to see her lightly scratch her cheek. – Maybe the last missions are making us a little distracted or something like that...

– Why? 

– Well... Since yesterday I can't find my brush, the red one you gave me a few months ago? – She raised her hands to show him her naked wrists. – And this morning, when I went to buy some groceries, I couldn't find my bracelets...

– … It’s weird. – Roy acknowledged, frowning and sighing. – We've had a lot more work than this. Why are we losing things right now…? It doesn’t make sense. If we were distracted because of work, wouldn’t this thing happen sooner? Why now?

– I don't know...– She turned to the door and was again full with curiosity. – We should ask Jason...

– He doesn't know where it is. – Again, he threw himself onto her lap, defeated by Todd's indifference .

– But maybe he noticed something weird. – She encouraged him, with a smile. She got up from the bed and took his hand to help him do the same.

They walked around that lonely house they called a den for a while, and found Jason in the kitchen, moving the table from one place to another. It was in the way, according to him . The heat of this day in the middle of summer seemed to affect him, making him move everywhere in a buzzed state where he kept leaving that sweet apple smell throughout the house.

– Jason . – The tamarian called him softly . – Have you noticed anything in particular in recent days? –

– No. Like what? – He replied, lightly scratching his neck when rubbing it against his shoulder, probably to wipe some sweat.

– Well, Roy and I have started to lose some things, and maybe you noticed something weird. Even if it is about our behavior. –

Jason looked at both alphas from head to toe.

– Roy lost all that, probably.

– I didn’t! – He defended himself crossing his arms. – I brought my cap home and I haven't touched any of Kori's things .

Jason repeated the action from before, now with his left shoulder.

– Then I don’t know. – He was grouchy, a lot more than usual. Although they had met him being like that, and had some rough discussions in the beginning about his temper, since they had started their relationship, Jason was much more patient with both alphas.

The omega usually cooked for them, or sat right in the middle of the couch, to let them snuggle into him and mark him with the strong scent of cedar that Roy had, and the hypnotizing smell of incense that Kori dissipated.

But today he wasn’t in the mood to deal with them, apparently.

– Are you sure…? – She kept kindly pushing, Roy apparently already lost in his frustration. Yet Todd just observed the kitchen for a couple of seconds. Yes. It was finally arranged. Finally everything in place. 

– I am. – He answered stiffly, only to pass from them without paying more attention to their concerns. – I have to work on something important, I don't want to be disturbed.– It was his only announcement, and Roy instinctively forgot about the cap to follow him for a couple of steps.

– What? But we haven't eat yet… – Although the three of them provided equally for the house, Roy was the one who watched the most that his grumpy omega was well fed, even if that bothered Jason .

– Already did. Work. I don't want you at my door, Harper. - He didn't look at them and Roy was ready to argue, but Kori took his hand and shook his head. She wasn't entirely happy with the situation either, but she understood that when Jason was in that kind of mood, they just had to wait for a bit for him to calm down.

And so they did. They walked around the house a few more times without avail, then ate some of what Jason left in the saucepan for them, and finally , defeated, snuggled up to watch TV for a while.

Although from the outside they seemed to be just two alphas sharing an omega, on the contrary, it was more common for them to hang out together. Especially when Todd had mission in Gotham that consumed his time.

– Should we go out on patrol today...? –The tamarian said , lying on Roy's chest. She wasn't really paying attention to commercials that were in the middle of an already boring movie.

– Ngh... No. I don't have the energy to go out now... And I’m still without my cap. –

Kori giggled at that answer and sat on his lap to kiss his cheek. –Then I'll go rest… I want to believe that Jason will be in a better mood tomorrow, and I want to enjoy it.– Roy smiled at that wish. Yes, he also liked those days. The trick with Jason was to be patient until he looked for them. 

– I think I will work on some improvements for my bow for a little while. – He replied with a soft kiss on her lips, and sat down as well.

– Okay. Wake me if you need anything. – He saw her disappear down the hall and he lazily stretched out. He only had to go to his studio for the tools, even though Jason always scolded him for working in front of the television instead of that room. But really, he would only get bored if he didn't have something playing in the background for some noise.

He carried one of the boxes and opened the compartment where he kept his suit.

Wait a second.  
Wait a fucking second.

His bow was not there. His damn bow wasn't there.

He tossed his stuff on the floor to verify that it wasn't just him, or the exhaustion, or something. But no, his bow wasn't there either. Enough was enough. He took it upon himself to go to his girlfriend's door and knock hard. She came out almost immediately, she hadn't even changed her clothes yet.

– It’s not there!

– What?

– My bow, my bow is missing! Something weird is going on and it can't be as harmless as we think if my damn bow disappeared too! – Because accessories were one thing and their weapons were another. – We need to talk to Jason .

– Hmm... But he said to us not to bother him... – Kori didn't quite react yet.

– Fuck that. This is important.– Jason's room was right in the middle of Kori's and Roy's rooms, so with six steps, he was able to knock at that door a couple times, hoping Todd didn't come out in a bad mood. It was clearly the least they needed right now. – Jaybird, open the door, it's important.

But there was no answer. Roy insisted, now offended.

– Hey, Jason , it's really important. Get out at once. – Maybe they had a thief last night, or worse! Someone who could get in and out of the house without the three of them noticing! But Todd was still inattentive, and Roy was seriously beginning to lose his patience. – Jason!

At the silence he received as an answer, he reached annoyed in the pockets of his pants for the keys of the house. He just hoped those weren't gone too; but that would be ridiculous.

– He's going to yell at you…– the tamarian warned him , floating and waiting behind Roy, watching him unlock the door.

– Let him do it, fuck that. – Was his response while opening the door, only for both of them to be hit by the strong smell that emanated from there.

W-what the heck…?

They hadn't taken a single step into the room and were already completely invaded by the hormonal scent around them. An intoxicating combination that they couldn't quite identify. It seemed to Roy the most delicious dessert he had ever tasted in his life. Kori couldn't find anything to compare it to, but, like Harper, her mouth had started to salivate with instinct.

Inside Jason's room, there was a sight out of the ordinary for someone who spend most of his time bickering for them to keep the order in the house. Every piece of furniture, including the computers and weapons, had been edged to the walls, with the tallest pieces covering the windows. The red helmets were tucked away in one corner, and with everything surrounding the edges the picture had the resemblance of a construction site.

Stacks of clothing that neither of them had noticed were also missing, built soft foundations for a makeshift bed made from sheets. Precisely those that supposedly had gone to the laundry that afternoon .

And on top of these, was the sweetest and most sensual image they could have imagined. Jason, in just one of his black shirts and red briefs, breathing hard, sweating and shifting uncomfortably in the middle of all that mess.

In his arms were the missing objects.

Damn it. Was this what was happening? Although Kori was more resistant to these things, Roy had to cover his nose and mouth to try to think reasonably for a few seconds and not let his crotch take over his actions.

Neither of them had seen Jason nest. It happened every three months, and the bat hid in who knows where, maybe in his old home, or in some safe house that none of his alphas knew about, but never with them in the other room.

Roy couldn't help but get closer, Kori following him after closing the door, in a slight movement. She knew omegas didn't like open spaces while nesting, and that sweet image? She was not crazy to want to disturb him.

The omega needed some more seconds, but he seemed to smell their scent as they entered his warm nest. He sat up with difficulty and saw them with dilated pupils so he still seemed to have some consciousness.

–... I told you... – It seemed that it was difficult to create sentences for him.– I told you to stay outside... – He rubbed his shoulder against his face again, and in that moment they understood that movement from before. Jason did it to ease the slight anxiety that both marks, each one beautifully on either side of his neck, caused him.

– No... – Roy replied swallowing the excess saliva in his mouth. – You said not to bother you... And it was important... –

The tamarian , although she was following the archer at the beginning, was the first one to approach Jason . She smelled the scent with fascination, and it wasn't so hard to tell what she was thinking, not when she looked at the body between the sheets up and down. 

– It's... It's the same...– He murmured, leaning back and moving among the things he had accumulated. Roy didn't understand if he did it consciously or unconsciously... The only thing his head seemed to process was the fact that his beautiful omega was in heat... In heat and clinging to his things...

– No, it's not the same. – He felt a bit guilty about getting on the bed, even if he had done it carefully, trying not to disturb him. Kori was less subtle, already at Todd's side, leaning in to breathe directly onto his neck. The brush of her nose against Jason's skin made him shiver and frown a little more.

– Kori... – He warned trying not to sound so submissive. But he did...

Roy swallowed, realizing that he was the one who had to bring some reason to the situation... even when he had such a piece of art in front of him.

– Jay …– He called him, trying to focus on his face, although his eyes wanted to flee to his legs, clearly already wet. – Do you want us to leave?– The question caught Kori's attention , who stopped her actions and just watched Todd in silent plea .

He opened his eyes, finding his two alphas just a few inches from him. He wanted to speak, but he seemed to been lost in the pair of green eyes that flattered him by watching him with such hunger.

–If you ask us to leave now… We will…– Roy continued, controlling his hands from caressing those strong thighs that drove him crazy. – But, you have to do it now… – Because he wasn't sure if he could do it later.

Jason interspersed his confused gaze between the two redheads, trying to make sense of their actions, their words. Of course something in his head was screaming at him that this was dangerous, alphas were stupid and dangerous... But another voice reminded him in a sweet purr how good it felt to be in the arms of his alphas, to feel their complete adoration, to belong to them in all and each of the senses.

His hand reached up to Kori's shirt and he ended up pulling her, not quite measuring his strength, to kiss her. Ah, hell... he just drank a little of the hormones in his alpha's saliva, his body felt a strong chill run through it. Shit. This was an stupid idea, but it was also what his body was imploring him. It begged him for it with each sigh that the tamarian's tongue stole from him by entangling with his own.

– Just...– He spoke with heavy breathing, watching them both. – Make sure... there is no offspring inside me when all of this is over... –

It sounded like resignation, but no… A hungry and proud smile spread across his face as he received the teeth of both alphas on his neck.

Maybe he was the omega of this relationship.  
But it was these two alphas who were completely at his mercy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pondering if I should write a next part with a more explicit nsfw, but I'm not that sure. I'll think more about it and maybe...
> 
> This is my third and last contribution to the Week. But there's a lot more others talented works on TW TMBLR and Ao3 for you to enjoy, so don't forget to check out the tag/collection. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Ivy~


End file.
